


But Then He Met You.

by KagedBird



Category: Undertale
Genre: Drabble Fic, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Purely Fluff, Reader Is Not Frisk, Will add more chapters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagedBird/pseuds/KagedBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Reader fluffy drabbles / one-shots. This was actually a small writing practice to better understand Papyrus' character that I had planned to post after Precious People, but I decided to use it as a thank you gift for my 233 followers on Tumblr.</p>
<p>So, uh, thanks for following this loser, if you follow me. And enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Then He Met You.

Papyrus was not a nervous skeleton by nature.

He was tall, and handsome, and proud- for he was The Greatest!

But lately… he noticed something had changed in himself. When he first met you.

It was a bright and cheery day on the Surface, one he had grown to love compared to the snowy days down in Snowdin. The air was a nice, warm breeze that would have blown back his hair elegantly- if he had any.

He, Sans, and Frisk had been on their way to the grocery store to pick up some much needed pasta noodles and tomato sauce. They had run out last night after Undyne and Alphys came over for dinner. Needless to say, Undyne felt the need to challenge his cooking prowess for training purposes- and he was not one to back down.

Humming a tune he just made up- because he was amazing and musically talented like that- he scanned the aisle down for the perfect pasta box. Frisk had told him that the dates on the boxes were not meant for date-dates like they had that one time in the Underground, but for when they went bad; and after the first incident with Frisk getting ill after one bad box, he made sure to check and recheck each box diligently.

He was in the middle of scanning a box when he heard someone clear their throat. He perked up at the thought of meeting a new friend when he saw you; your shiny, silky locks, smooth skin (that had the occasional red or brown dot here and there like some humans had), and the cutest outfit he could ever imagine possible.

You were astounding.

“I-I, uh, sorry, just,” You pointed to the selection of boxes on the shelf and gave a sheepish grin. “Need to grab one of those…”

“B-but of course, human!” He replied, stepping away politely with a bit of flourish. “M-my deepest apologies for-!”

“W-wait-!” You had tried to warn him, but it was too late as he took a step too far back and knocked down a cart of pasta boxes that had yet to be put away on the shelves. The floor was soon covered in boxes, and it took all of the greatness in him not to wail at the sight of the destruction.

“M-my goodness, I did not-!” He stuttered and stumbled over his words, kneeling down to pick up the fallen pasta boxes. You kneeled down next to him, helping clean up a bit with a guilt ridden face. He could feel his soul clench at the sight as you spoke.

“I-I’m so, so sorry; that was completely my fault,” You hurriedly stuffed the pasta boxes on the cart again, hands shaking nervously. “I-I should have waited for you to finish, I’m sorry.”

“N-No, please, it was mine!” He replied hastily, setting the boxes on the top of the cart in a pyramid like fashion. He was a bit quicker than you were, seeing as his bones were a bit bigger than your fleshy arms, and soon enough the mess was cleaned. “I very much should have watched where I was going, so please do not fret.”

You stared at the impressive pyramid structure from the floor until he held out his hand to help you up; your gaze snapping to it before looking up at him. Shyly, you placed your hand in his, and he could have sworn he felt his soul pulse with joy at the contact.

It was over all too soon, though, as you pulled your hand away to dust off your rump. You glanced over at the structure again with a small huff of a laugh. “That’s, uh, pretty impressive, by the way.”

He posed heroically, hands on his hip bones as he smiled proudly. “Thank you! It is nothing for the Great Papyrus of course!” He wilted only slightly before flushing on his cheek bones and gave a meek grin of his own. “That is myself, by the way.”   
  
You gave a snort and a laugh, hiding behind your hand as you tried to calm yourself. “Th-that’s really cute.” He stiffened and felt like he was on cloud nine- despite being ruggedly handsome, and certainly not  _ cute _ , he would take what he could get!

You looked down and squatted before picking up the remaining box from the ground; handing it over with a smile. “You must’ve dropped this one; here.”

He took it gently from your grasp and beamed at you. “Thank you very much, pretty human! You are quite kind!”

Your face bloomed the most adorable red, stuttering and nodding when your voice ceased working. He presumed his complimenting skill rendered you speechless and felt proud. Not many could do that so easily, after all!

You chewed your lip before turning to the display shelves and grabbed a box of spaghetti, bowing your head to him slightly. “U-uh, sorry,” You cleared your throat, motioning to the new pyramid structure of the pasta boxes. “About that, again. I-I’ll, uh, be going now…”

He felt his soul pause at the thought- you were leaving? So soon?

As you turned away, he grasped your arm gently and flushed when you turned back to him in surprise; pulling his hand away to twirl his index fingers shyly. “P-perhaps it would not be too much to ask of your name, pretty human?”

If he thought your reddened cheeks from before were adorable, he surely thought you were the cutest thing he had ever seen now.

You mumbled and stuttered before finally getting out your name; pushing back some hair that fell in your face as you lowered your head as if to hide yourself.

He grinned widely, taking your hands into his. “What a pretty name for a pretty human!” He hummed, finally having a thought as he pulled one of his hands away to give a snap. “My new pretty human friend! You obviously have a great love for pasta like I, the Great Papyrus does, so how about you come have dinner with my brother, Frisk, and myself?”

You were doing a fascinating impression of a fish- opening and closing your mouth repeatedly- as your cheeks grew even hotter. You’d finally managed on a small bob of your head, unable to form words once more.

“Wonderful! Come then, I shall introduce you to my brother and Frisk!” He couldn’t be happier than he was as he held your hand and led you to the next aisle where Sans and Frisk were waiting and totally not eavesdropping.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably do short chapters of these every once in a while when I'm taking a break from Precious People. So, if you ever want, you can request what a chapter could be like. I intend to keep this PG, but things may change if given enough want for something more- and I'll always mark those chapters for those who wouldn't be interested.
> 
> But yeah, send any requests if you have any.
> 
> Tumblr- KagedBird  
> DeviantART- Kagster301


End file.
